


She work for the money from the start to the finish; and she worth every dollar, and she worth every minute

by antoinettetopaz (cherylmarjorieblossom)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylmarjorieblossom/pseuds/antoinettetopaz
Summary: Per Reggie’s orders, she moves around the desk to position the boom closer to Cherry, standing directly in front of the actress; all the air leaves her lungs when Toni looks down and notices the chocolate eyes looking back at her. Cherry’s gaze is intense and is piercing through her soul, and for a minute Toni wonders if this is how snakes hypnotize their preys before eating them whole; she wouldn’t complain if cherry suddenly decides to eat her.orToni Topaz is a boom operator at a porn studio and she has a crush on actress Cherry Bombshell.





	She work for the money from the start to the finish; and she worth every dollar, and she worth every minute

“Cut!” the director yells and Toni sighs in relief; her arms are soaring and she’s ready for this scene to be done so she can go home. This is the sixth scene she has work on today and she’s exhausted.

 

Working as a boom operator at a porn studio was definitely not her dream job —after all, she had a broadcast journalism and documentary degree from Chapman University— but living in L.A. was expensive and she had bills and student loans to pay. She has been doing this job for the last 8 months, and as much as she hates to admit it, it really pays well. Plus, she gets to see her crush, Cherry Bombshell, twice a week.

 

She wasn’t particularly fond on porn before landing this job, and she still isn’t, but she can’t deny her attraction towards the gorgeous redhead who films scenes every Tuesday and Friday, the peaks of her week.

 

It was hard not getting enamored by her when Toni’s duties at the studio included making sure that the girl with porcelain-like skin sounded good as she moaned, gasped, groaned and made all these beautiful sounds to the camera.

 

Something Toni has learned after months of working at the studio is that most lesbian porn actresses are straight and they opt to do this type of scenes because they feel more comfortable with other women rather than men. And although at first she had feared that Cherry was just another one of them, soon she came to learn that the redhead was actually a lesbian.

 

The boom operator doesn’t know much about the actress aside from that fact, her age —they’re both 25— and her obsession with Veggie Grill, but she wants to know everything about her; if only she were brave enough to talk to her.

 

Today, Cherry is dressed as a librarian —or rather _was_ , because her black skirt has already been hitched up to her waist and she lost her top and bra a few minutes ago— and it’s driving Toni crazy. To be fair, all of Cherry’s outfits drive her crazy, but she looks particularly beautiful with those glasses on. Maybe if her librarian in college had looked like that she would have visited the building more often.

 

Other thing she has learned overtime is that most porn actresses fake their orgasms. She had always suspected it —at least the few little times she had actually watched porn— but it was different to witness how directors bark orders at the women and tell them when to fake it for the camera; it could be rather robotic if you asked her.

 

The director is giving some pointers to Cherry and her scene partner —whose name she can’t remember right now but she’s almost sure is Stella— meaning that their break will be over soon and they will start shooting again in the next couple of minutes.

 

She moves to her mark and waits for Reggie —the director— to yell _action_ after Cherry and Stacy get into position, and soon her redheaded crush is being bend over a desk and penetrated by two fingers belonging to the naked woman kneeling behind her, her soft whimpers filling Toni’s ears through the headphones she’s wearing; it feels as if she’s whimpering just for her.

 

Toni shifts slightly when she starts feeling the wetness between her legs. You would think that her body wouldn’t react this way after months of working with Cherry but it seems impossible; the redhead has such a power over her.

 

Per Reggie’s orders, she moves around the desk to position the boom closer to Cherry, standing directly in front of the actress; all the air leaves her lungs when Toni looks down and notices the chocolate eyes looking back at her. Cherry’s gaze is intense and is piercing through her soul, and for a minute Toni wonders if this is how snakes hypnotize their preys before eating them whole; she wouldn’t complain if Cherry suddenly decides to eat her.

 

The boom operator noticeably gulps and Cherry smirks, her moans and breathy sounds intensifying all of a sudden as more wetness pools between Toni’s thighs, their eyes locked with each other’s.

 

Toni can feel her nipples hardening under the redhead’s stare and maybe piercing them last weekend wasn’t the best option after all because now they’re brushing against her shirt with every labored breath she takes and intensifying her senses.

 

She bites the inside of her cheek to stop herself from moaning out loud and tightens her grip on the boom as Cherry bites her lower lip before letting out a tiny gasp —that the brunette is sure she only heard thanks to her headphones— as she comes undone, still looking into Toni’s eyes. Louder moans leave her mouth as she rides her orgasm, and a few seconds later Steph is pulling out of her; Toni hears a groan through her headphones at the loss of contact and the studio worker is positive that her underwear is ruined.

 

“Cherry, I didn’t tell you to fake it, yet!” Reggie yells as Cherry tries to catch her breath.

 

“Sorry! I must have gotten carried away,” Cherry’s sweet voice replies as she smirks in Toni’s direction.

 

Thankfully, Reggie asks the boom operator to move behind Stoya for the rest of the scene and she’s successfully able to avoid Cherry’s eyes until they’re wrapping up.

 

“And… cut! That’s all for today, everyone. Amazing job! Have a great weekend,” the director shouts through his megaphone, effectively dismissing the cast and crew.

 

Toni’s putting the boom equipment away when Cherry walks over to her with her duffel bag trapped over her left shoulder; she’s wearing ripped jeans and an old Muse t-shirt, and the studio worker can’t help but smile at the sight. She looks nothing like the moaning mess she was 20 minutes ago, but that's why she loves the look; also, because that's one of her favorite bands. Cherry has her so whipped and she doesn't even know it.

 

“Nice shirt,” Toni comments with a sly smile, making Cherry chuckle.

 

“Thanks,” the actress replies before biting her lower lip. “Where are you headed?” she asks Toni as she balances herself on the heels of her black vans, looking uncharacteristically nervous.

 

“To my weekend job. I’m a bartender at a WeHo bar,” Toni explains before Cherry can inquire herself, and she receives a nod in return.

 

A comfortable silence surrounds them as Toni finishes putting away the rest of the sound equipment, and once she’s done, she turns to look at Cherry.

 

“Would you like to go out with me some time?” she asks so fast that she isn’t even sure if the redhead understood what she said, but soon Cherry is smiling at her.

 

“You beat me to it. I was actually here to ask you out,” Cherry confesses through a chuckle and the brunette joins her soon after. “Text me whenever you’re free this weekend?” the redhead asks and Toni nods immediately as she unlocks her phone and gives it to Cherry so she can save her number.

 

Toni smiles when she notices that her contact name is the cherry and bomb emojis; clever. She puts her phone back on her jacket’s inside pocket and her breath hitches in her throat when the redhead moves impossible close to her.

 

Plump red lips ghost over her right ear. “I had an orgasm by just _looking at you_ , so I can’t really wait to be _with you_ ,” Cherry whispers in her ear before sweetly kissing her cheek and making her way to the studio’s main exit, only turning around to wave at her as she walks through the door.

 

Cherry Bombshell was going to be the death of her.


End file.
